campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Wave Chase
Name: Wave Chase Gender: Female Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Atlaua, Tepeyollotl Appearance: (see pic) Blond hair, bluish eyes, 5'10" Personality: Wave is a shy girl. She doesn't like to talk to strangers and is generally very quiet when you meet her for the first time. However, once you get to know her you will see that she is very smart and loyal. She is also very kind to everyone and loves animals and swimming. History: (first paragraph is different for each god choice) (if Atlaua) Atlaua met James Chase at a beach. James was a fisherman and a swimmer, so he was perfect in Atlaua's eyes. She didn't know that in fact he was an alcoholic. Soon after Atlaua and James met, Atlaua found out she was pregent. She left the town were James was. Nine months later, baby Wave appeared on James' doorstep. James called his mother to come pick up the child, seeing how he didn't want it and didn't want to give it up for adoption. So baby Wave went to live and her grandmother's house. (if Tepeyollotl) Tepeyollotl met Susie Chase at a zoo. Suzie was a zoo keeper for the jaguar exhibit, and tepeyollotl feel in love with her. From there union came Wave. Soon after Wave's birth, Suzie died in a car crash. Wave was sent to live with her grandmother. (both) Wave's grandmother lived in a small, two room cottage out in the country (you literally had to cross over a river and go through a wood to get there). This was where Wave lived. Her grandmother would entertain Wave for hours and hours on end with ancient myths of rome, egypt, greece, mexico, and many other cultures. The nearest school was miles away, so Wave was homeschooled by her grandmother. She didn't nessisaraly learn what other kids learned at school. Sure she learned math and reading and the normal subjects, but Wave's grandmother also taught Wave how to cook, sew, learn which plants are safe to eat. She made sure that Wave could recite many of the stories that Wave's grandmother told her, and also many prayers (Wave's grandmother was a devout christan) When Wave turned 10, the monsters started atacking her. It started out small and indirect. One day it be an evil Nagual that took their crops. The next a baby Ahuizotl that would scare the neighbors (even if they were 100 miles down the road). Then it got bigger. When she turned 13, a Cihuateteo came up to her with a flint knife and tried to kill her (somehow Wave was able to make a wall of bubbles and the spirit disapeered/ somehow Wave scared the spirit off by screaming really loudly). When she turned 14, Wave and her grandmother went to the beach were a giant frog monster tried to kill her. This caused a visit from Atlaua/tepeyollotl to Wave's grandmother, in which Atlaua/Tepeyollotl told Wave's grandmother that Wave needed to go to a camp called camp aztlan where she would be safe. However, Wave's grandmother wanted to keep Wave with her, so she locked up the map that Atlaua had given her in a box. It wasn't until a year later that another major monster attack occured, this time with a Ahuizotl coming into Wave's house and attacking the two of them. Wave somehow maneged to kill the Ahuizotl, but not without a cost. Wave's grandmother was mortally wounded in the process. With Wave's grandmother's dieing breaths, she told Wave about the visit from her mother/father and explained who she was. Then Wave's grandmother died. Wave went and opened the box and took the map. She then packed a small bag and left for camp. When she was about 5 miles down the road, her mother/father showed up and took her to camp. Wave's mother/father gave her a set of bow and arrows when she arrived. Weapons:bow and arrow Username: JaguarStar190 ---- Category:Claimed